woldnewtonresourcefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Andrew Brook
You are now an administrator - DZ Just wanted to say thanks for your work! David MacDowell Blue 23:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Very many thanks for your work! David MacDowell Blue 13:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Access The way Wikia is set up, anyone can add a page. However, we Administrators are the only ones who can edit a page that has been protected--which is what I've been doing regularly with pages I create and suggest we all do so (have also been protecting other pages). As Administrators we can also delete any page we like, should the need arise. If someone presents a problem, we can also ban specific users. David MacDowell Blue 00:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Scope of the wiki? Hello there. I was wondering about the scope of this wiki. Is it just for the official Wold Newton universe by Farmer and Eckert? Will it one day include all fan written material found all over the web, such as what can be found here? The reason I am curious is that I am the admin of the Tommy Westphall Universe wiki. It is a similar, though less formal, concept of interconnected television series (with any accompanying made-for-TV movies). So, characters from the TWU could intersect with the WNU. For instance, if you include the M*O*N*S*T*A*A*H files, then Buffy Summers is not only in the TWU but in the WNU too. That means that if I ever write an entry for her in the TWU, it might mention her part in the WNU. So, I would like to know the scope of this wiki, so I will know if I should come back here to check for the unofficial things in this universe for links. None of the official characters are part of the TWU, unless you count the statement on one WNU wiki that states that Sherlock Holmes and Dick Grayson are generally accepted as ancestors of Spok. I think this got off track a little, but hopefully you understood it. Please let me know and thank you! Lady Aleena (talk) 04:42, October 10, 2017 (UTC) >The core purpose of this wiki (which is, admittedly, somewhat on hiatus at present) is to represent the characters and relationships figured in 'Wold Newton' works by Philip Jose Farmer, and to take account of material by leading Wold Newton scholars such as Win Eckert and Dennis Power. Articles from their websites, the 'Wold Newton Chronicles' website, and MONSTAAH are cited on a case-by-case basis. Rick Lai's importanct article 'The Secret History of Captain Nemo', which explains inconsistencies in Farmer's work relating to Professor Moriarty, would be a reasonable source to cite; my unserious article on potatoes wouldn't - but the fact that one is on Win Eckert's website (and in his book) and the other on Dennis Power's website would not be a factor in making a decision as to which to include. However, material from other places, even websites with ostensible Wold Newton ties, may not be valid sources. It should also be conceded that the 'Fictional Biographies' page lists examples of the genre without such close attention to Wold Newton relevance.Andrew Brook (talk) 17:32, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :: Andrew, so, if I am understanding correctly, you mostly want to stick with the work done by Philip Jose Farmer, Win Eckert, and Dennis Power on this wiki. Am I correct on that assumption? ::You may be wondering why I am interested in the fringe information. At one time I was really digging into the web for any information I could find on the people of Wold Newton, no matter how far fetched. When I had a very large list of characters, I put it up on Wikipedia. Well, it didn't last long there. So I was wondering if you would give that list a home here under a heading of Unofficial Wold Newton characters or something. I would remove all wikilinks in the list so you would not get swamped by wanted pages. I just want to get it out of my user space on Wikipedia and give it a proper home where it won't get vandalized. Would you give it a home here? ::Have a nice day! Lady Aleena (talk) 10:29, November 13, 2017 (UTC) ::>I'm afraid that would probably fall outside the scope of this wikia.Andrew Brook (talk) 17:34, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::: Well, as the only active admin, you could change the scope of the wiki. Lady Aleena (talk) 01:09, November 23, 2017 (UTC)